


Место преступления: Бикон Хиллс

by Kenilvort



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, CSI Stiles Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Deputy Derek Hale, Forensics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: В прошлом, когда Стайлз учился в старших классах, в Бикон Хиллс не было криминалистической лаборатории – тогда в ней еще не было нужды. Хорошее было время…
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Место преступления: Бикон Хиллс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). Log in to view. 



> Хотя LonelyLikeACastaway уже переводил(а) этот фик раньше и сделал(а) совершенно прекрасную работу (ссылка на перевод есть на страничке с оригиналом фика), я все равно хочу выложить свой, альтернативный. Ковыряла этот перевод несколько лет, то отвлекаясь на что-то, то забарывая недостаток времени-сил (товарищи-фандомные переводчики знают, как это бывает :) ), но наконец-то я закончила и хочу поделиться) Фик очень приятный и ламповый, и я буду рада, если он доставит кому-нибудь столько же удовольствия, сколько в свое время доставил мне

-1-

– Что-то я тебя не помню, – это первые слова, которые Стайлз говорит Дереку Хейлу.

Стайлз обезвожен, и у него приход от неизвестных веществ, которые конфликтуют с «Аддероллом» – но он все равно бесстыдно пялится на бицепсы Хейла.

Сам Хейл слишком занят: спасает Стайлза от наркоторговцев, которым пришла в голову мысль смешать метамфетамины с пыльцой фей – а потому не обращает на него никакого внимания.

– Ну, то есть… Я же практически вырос в участке. Так что ты, наверное, новенький. – Стайлз запоздало добавляет: – Привет.

Хорошие манеры в него вбивали с детства. 

Хейл не отвечает, и Стайлз думает, что это – верх неучтивости. С другой стороны, наверное, стоит сделать скидку на обстоятельства: Хейл как раз тащит его к машине, и вокруг что-то взрывается и горит. Им сейчас не до светских бесед, и Стайлз, наверное, сможет простить Хейла – но только на этот раз.

– Кстати, я – Стайлз. Стилински. А как зовут тебя?

Хейл, который все еще не сказал Стайлзу, что он – Дерек Хейл, что-то неразборчиво хмыкает.

Стайлз открывает было рот, чтобы преподать Хейлу зачатки этикета… и начинает блевать.

Хейл разглядывает Стайлза, потом – свои забрызганные ботинки, снова поднимает глаза и окидывает Стайлза мрачным взглядом. Первым из бесконечной череды мрачных взглядов.

– Ой, – говорит Стайлз.

-2-

В прошлом, когда Стайлз учился в старших классах, в Бикон Хиллс не было криминалистической лаборатории – тогда в ней еще не было нужды. Хорошее было время…

После вереницы лет, полных странных смертей, странных нападений животных и исчезновения целой кучи народу – а также краткого отрезка времени, когда горожане обвинили в беспорядках отца Стайлза и заменили его бывшим рейнджером, который скопытился после трех месяцев на должности – местные шишки собрали денег на собственную криминалистическую лабораторию.

И по необъяснимой причине посчитали нужным отдать ее под начало тренера Финстока.

Финсток, который в старшей школе походя разрушал все лакроссные мечты Стайлза, зачем-то изучал энтомологию и был дипломированным криминалистом. Его познания в жуках Стайлза не удивляют – в отличие от того, что кто-то доверил ему многомиллионное оборудование. Впрочем, это лишний раз доказывало, какой бардак творился в Бикон Хиллс.

– Билински! – рявкает Финсток. – В мой кабинет! Живо!

Стайлз издает тяжкий вздох: рабочая неделя не рабочая неделя, пока Финсток не исковеркает его имя.

– Да, тренер? – говорит Стайлз, просовывая голову в дверь. Финстоку нравится, когда его зовут тренером. Правда, когда рядом ошиваются посторонние, он предпочитает, чтобы его звали «босс» – или «Господин президент» (но это совсем в исключительных случаях).

– Билински, ты мне нравишься, – говорит Финсток, задумчиво дергая себя за взъерошенные вихры. – И знаешь, почему?

– Ну… потому что Гринберг сломал ключицу, и теперь я – единственный, кто может искать улики и сличать ДНК?

– Да, ты не такой неудачник, как прочие, – соглашается Финсток, – но нравишься мне только потому, что добиваешься результатов!

– Спасибо, тренер. – Стайлз тронут: не каждый день его безумный босс изрекает что-то приятное – что-то действительно приятное, а не плохо скрытые оскорбления. – Я стараюсь.

– Да, стараешься и будешь стараться до тех пор, пока не найдешь мне зацепку по делу пропавшей школьницы.

– Мэгги Уилкерсон, – подсказывает Стайлз. А ведь он и так уже лезет из кожи вон.

– Да, она. Блондинка с кроличьими зубами. – Финсток одним глотком ополовинивает чашку кофе. – Если нужно, будешь пахать день и ночь. Пожертвуешь сном и досугом. Не будешь знать покоя, пока мы ее не вернем. Потому что именно так мы и поступаем. Мы несем справедливость. Мы несем мир. Мы – последний оплот защиты против армий…

– Да, тренер, – перебивает Стайлз. – Займусь этим прямо сейчас. – Если его не прервать, Финсток может трепаться днями напролет. Стайлз еще не ел, так что ему плевать и на пафос, и на тирады.

– Чего хотел большой босс? – лениво тянет Айзек, тщательно отмеряя и сливая в мензурку что-то опасно розовое. Субстанция выглядит как неофициальный образец из каталога, о котором в департаменте знает каждая собака – и существование которого никто не признает.

– Мы невоспетые герои, бла-бла-бла. Обеспечьте результаты, бла-бла-бла.

– Это из-за новой лаборатории в Гастингсе, – ухмыляется Айзек. – Они делают нас по раскрываемости.

– Как думаешь, Финсток знает, что медали за это не выдают? – Стайлз хватает куртку и именной бэйджик. – Схожу поем. Принести тебе что-нибудь?

– Не.

Стайлз салютует и уходит обедать.

* * *

Полицейских в столовке обычно полным-полно, но Стайлз редко сталкивается с отцом – у них разные смены. А потому, когда он входит в зал, перед шерифом стоит тарелка с жареной картошкой, а сам он подносит ко рту гамбургер.

– Что ты творишь?! – отчитывает Стайлз и, сев рядом, убирает в сторону картошку. – Уже забыл, о чем мы говорили на прошлой неделе? Никакой соли и никакого фастфуда, пока твое давление не придет в норму.

Не слушая тяжких вздохов отца, Стайл отбирает гамбургер и подзывает официантку.

– Стейси, – говорит он с укоризной, – мы ведь уже это обсуждали.

Стейси его нотации ничуть не впечатляют.

– У него пистолет. Что будешь, Стайлз?

– Вот этот гамбургер, спасибо. А шерифу суп и салат без заправки.

Отец издает новый вздох.

– Даже не начинай, – Стайлз заталкивает в рот несколько ломтиков картошки. – Инфаркт в пятьдесят – это же ни в какие ворота. И у тебя появилось пивное брюшко. А ведь ты должен подавать пример. То есть… – он поднимает глаза и с опозданием понимает, что картошка сейчас выпадет у него изо рта: Стайлз ловит взгляд чужих зеленых глаз. Вот блин.

– Помощник шерифа Хейл! – Стайлз глотает картошку, не жуя. – Простите, я вас не заметил.

Отцу хватает наглости рассмеяться.

– Да, это как раз про Дерека, – говорит он, и Стайлз мысленно клеймит его предателем. – Незаметный. Люди его в упор не видят, раз за разом, честно.

Разговоры о Дереке Хейле для Стайлза под запретом: он наблевал Хейлу на ботинки, других причин не нужно. Нет, Стайлзу, конечно, уже не раз случалось выставлять себя дураком – все старшие классы только этим и занимался – но Хейл при встрече всегда смотрит на него, как на клоуна. Ладно, хорошо, красивые люди всегда считают Стайлза клоуном, но в случае с Хейлом это больно и неприятно.

Хейл… супергерой, роскошный ниндзя-оборотень плюс полицейский, и всегда приберегает для Стайлза хмурый взгляд. 

Ясное дело, после такого Стайлз всегда задает стрекача.

– Я просто… – он хватает гамбургер, неуклюже заворачивает его в салфетку, затем нагребает пригоршню картофельных ломтиков – их он тоже возьмет с собой. – В общем, пора бежать. Куча дел. Проверять улики, расследовать преступления. Не буду мешать вам обедать.

Стайлз уже на полпути к выходу, когда вдруг вспоминает: вот блин.

– Шерифу никакого фастфуда! – кричит он на всю столовку. – И никакой соли!

С этими словами он выскакивает за дверь и, украдкой глядя через окно, как Стейси ставит перед отцом тарелку супа, ловит на себе тяжелый взгляд Дерека Хейла.

Стайлз позорно сбегает, и у него хватает честности это признать.

* * *

Трудно сказать, кому и что известно в Бикон Хиллс.

К примеру, почему простой ветеринар знает все и вся? Оборотни, что, ходят к нему за прививками? Стайлз непременно спросил бы у Хейла, вот только ему пока дороги руки-ноги.

Сам Стайлз исходит из того, что никому ничего не известно. Он посвящает в свою тайну отца – и Айзека (потому что ему нужен сообщник).

И все, и больше ни одной живой души, хоть он и убежден, что прочие законники в городе все равно что-то знают. За исключением Финстока – тот отрицает все, что его не устраивает. Начальство шерифа Стилински тоже ничего не знает – точнее, не хочет знать.

Стайлзу повезло встретить местную стаю оборотней еще в старшей школе. Тогда безумный дядюшка, которого они держали в подвале, попытался цапнуть его и сделать первым бойцом своей армии тьмы. Тогдашнее знакомство с Лорой Хейл убедило Стайлза, что Хейлы играют за хороших парней. Не то чтобы этих самых Хейлов оставалось много – Питер, который под конец нашел свою смерть в огне, и Дерек, которого Стайлз почти никогда не видел. Лора… Лора казалась милой. Стайлз любил людей, которые спасали его от монстров и неминуемой смерти. Наверное, именно поэтому он и чувствовал в Дереке Хейле родственную душу. Сам Дерек подобными чувствами не страдал.

Стайлз знает, что в прошлом отец утряс с Лорой Хейл все вопросы и теперь считает ее союзником. В полиции появился собственный оборотень, и от этого выиграли поголовно все. Хейл точно Робокоп, честное слово. Он собственноручно – или собственнолапно? – закрывает половину дел департамента. Проще простого – выслеживает преступников по запаху, на раз чует ложь и определяет вещества не хуже масс-спектрометра Стайлза. Конечно, было бы лучше, не облизывай он улики, но результат того стоит.

В деле Мэгги Уилкерсон Хейлу почти не за что зацепиться. Запах ее внезапно исчезает, в комнате, из которой она пропала, тоже чисто. Удивительно чисто. Чисто в смысле кто-то знал, что расследовать исчезновение будет оборотень.

Стайлзу это не нравится. Не нравится от слова совсем.

Он проверил на улики все обычные места – простыни, коврик, подоконник, дверь – ничего не нашел и теперь проверяет их снова. Затем он начинает наобум проверять все остальное. Стайлз ищет что-нибудь необычное, что-то хоть сколько-нибудь подозрительное, но нет, ничего, все в порядке. Скоро они наткнутся на труп этой бедняжки, и следующие два месяца Стайлз будет просыпаться от кошмаров. Нет, это просто никуда не годится.

– Сколько ты тут уже торчишь?

– Сколько-то. Недолго. Не знаю, – Стайлз машет рукой в сторону двери, словно отгоняет надоедливую муху. Он в ударе. У него нет времени на Дерека Хейла.

Стоп, что?

Стайлз поворачивается – и это действительно Дерек Хейл, прекрасный полицейский-оборотень, стоит, прислонившись к стеклянной стене: лаборатория Стайлза напоминает один большой аквариум. Стайлз моргает усталыми глазами, трясет головой, но нет, Хейл не исчезает.

– Эм. Привет? Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

– Я уверен, что твоя смена закончилась шесть часов назад, – говорит Хейл.

Стайлз не смотрел на часы. Следить за временем – признак слабости. Ну, или что-то в этом роде.

– Да, и?

Хейл пожимает плечами – жест, способный выбесить кого угодно. Стайлз не может сказать чем, просто бесит.

– Я даже не знаю. Может, поспишь?

Стайлз слишком устал для этого. Впрочем, наверное, Хейл на это и намекает.

– Сон для слабаков.

Хейл ухмыляется:

– Ты ничего не найдешь.

О, а вот за это Стайлзу хочется ему врезать. И доказать, что он неправ. Но больше врезать.

– И откуда же ты это знаешь?

– Нечего искать. Она буквально растворилась в воздухе. Магия.

Стайлз выпрямляется, словно его садануло током.

– Магия. – Им уже доводилось иметь дело с магией, точнее, с мелкими проклятиями и сглазами. Не с аппарацией. – Так она что, аппарировала? Куда?

Хейл бросает на него невыразительный взгляд. Конечно же, он не читал Гарри Поттера. Не читал ничего, кроме методичек для оборотней и пособий для чайников по убийствам и полному бардаку.

– Переместилась, – поясняет Стайлз. – Исчезла здесь и появилась где-то еще.

– Пока не знаю, но вряд ли ты выяснишь это с помощью своего микроскопа.

Да это же вызов – и Стайлз его с радостью примет! У него свои методы. Да, он стал криминалистом, а не полицейским, и навсегда приговорил себя к роли Робина, но это отнюдь не значит, что он не способен заткнуть за пояс Бэтмена (причем по всем статьям).

Минус отжимания. Стайлзу довелось увидеть, как Хейл отжимается на одной руке, и это просто неестественно.

– Ты уверен, что это магия?

– Уверен, – Хейл выгибает одну из своих жутко выразительных бровей. – А что?

– Да ничего, – Стайлз методично убирает оборудование, с которым только что работал, кивает Хейлу и дает деру: – Увидимся!

Ему срочно нужно кое-что исследовать.

* * *

Стайлз немного знаком с теорией магии.

С его точки зрения, все сводится к энергии. Волшебники каким-то образом умудряются направлять и контролировать энергию, которой не должно быть в этом мире. Наверное, вытягивают ее из других измерений, о которых остальные и не подозревают. Фокус заключается в том, чтобы наложить на эту энергию лапу. Для этого нужно кое-что, чего нет у обычных людей, и пользоваться этим кое-чем жутко весело. Ну и сродни искусству, конечно же.

Смысл в том, что любая энергия оставляет следы. Нужно просто знать, как искать.

Они не знают. Поэтому ставят эксперименты.

Начинают они с сущей ерунды: Айзек пытается сдвинуть карандаш заклинанием из книги, купленной Стайлзом в интернете в восемнадцать лет. (В магазине ведьмовских причиндалов! В Голландии! Вот где настоящая магия!) Ничего не получается, но количество альфа-частиц до и после заклинания разнится. После этого они переходят к волшбе – которая тоже не получается – и Стайлз продолжает прилежно записывать показания приборов. Затем приходит черед вещей посерьезнее. Когда к ним заглядывает Финсток, они, ожидая очередной неудачи, как раз готовятся превратить муху в кролика.

(Айзек хотел в горного льва, но по закону подлости волшба могла сработать, так что Стайлзу пришлось сказать «нет». Хотя было бы круто).

Молодецки уперев руки в бока, Финсток с любопытством оглядывается, замечает в кувшине с солевым раствором окровавленное птичье сердце, качает головой и пятится.

– Знать не хочу, что вы здесь вытворяете, так ведь?

– Наверное, нет, – признает Стайлз.

– Точно, – Финсток поворачивается и уходит туда, откуда пришел. – Продолжайте.

* * *

Взрыв происходит неожиданно.

На столе коробка ватных шариков, капля-другая крови и мензурка со щепками с северной стороны тридцатилетнего дуба. Ничего опасного, и уж тем более – ничего взрывоопасного. Но Айзек вскидывает руки, произносит пару слов на латыни – и бу-ум. Из ниоткуда вспыхивает горячая белая вспышка, между столешницей и руками Айзека зависает шар голубого огня, а затем… Объятого пламенем Стайлза выносит из лаборатории сквозь стеклянную стену.

Неуемное любопытство и неуклюжесть никогда не доводили Стайлза до добра, а потому он давно уже привык падать и во что-то врезаться. Кровь и переломы его не пугают – в отличие от голубого пламени, которое сейчас пожирает его лабораторный халат. Бр-р, обделаться от ужаса!

Вокруг носятся какие-то люди и завывает сигнализация. Система пожаротушения разбрызгивает воду, но пламя не гаснет. Схватив огнетушитель, Айзек поливает Стайлза струей белой пены, но гребаное пламя все продолжает карабкаться вверх, танцует, словно что-то ищет, и твою мать, ай да Айзек! Наколдовать разумное пламя, которое алчет человеческой плоти!

– Блядь! Блядь! Блядь! – Айзек с криками роется в секретном шкафу, где они хранят секретные образцы секретных веществ – веществ, которыми Стайлз не позволит Айзеку себя обмазать ни за что, никогда и ни в коем случае. Стайлз по-идиотски трясет руками, пытаясь сбить разумное пламя, как задувают свечку на деньрожденьском торте, а потом – слава Богу! – ему наконец-то приходят на помощь.

Взбешенный оборотень.

– Сними эту хрень! – рычит Хейл. Отличная идея, вот только Стайлзу попросту не дают на это времени. Хейл сдирает с него халат – мокрый, скользкий, все еще объятый пламенем – сминает его в ком и вертит головой, яростно думая, куда бы его сунуть… но тут ему на помощь приходит Айзек с противопожарным одеялом.

Айзек накрывает пылающий халат, швыряет его в экстра-большой контейнер для биологически опасных отходов, который они полгода назад одолжили у коронера да так и не вернули, и Стайлз не может не думать, что Айзек – крутой засранец.

– Воу, – выдыхает Айзек, с трудом запирая контейнер на замок. – Прямо как в «Охотниках за привидениями».

Стайлз со смехом принимается напевать «Меня не пугают призраки!» Он бы еще и сплясал, вот только ноги почему-то не слушаются. Стайлз сползает по стене, как будто тает от льющейся с потолка воды, как настоящий мультяшный герой.

– О чем ты только думал?! – орет Хейл, и, кажется, он в ярости.

Стайлз открывает глаза: Хейл подле него, сидит на корточках среди обломков, мокрые волосы падают на лицо, а рубашка льнет к… матерь божья, сколько мускулов! Хейл бросает на него хмурый взгляд, но тут ничего нового. Наоборот – все до боли знакомо, и этого хватает, чтобы прервать любые неприличные фантазии.

– Ну, знаешь, – говорит Стайлз. – Об экспериментах. Во имя науки, справедливости и американской мечты. Хотя, по правде говоря, мы не собирались создавать разумное пламя. Кроликов – да, летающих кроликов – тоже да, но никакого пламени.

Хейл берет Стайлза за правую руку, вертит ее так и эдак – проверяет повреждения. Ожоги тянутся до самого локтя и выглядят мерзко, но Стайлз думал, будет хуже. Он мог обжечь лицо. Мог сжечь волосы.

– Идиот, – еле слышно выдыхает Хейл, продолжая вертеть его руку.

Стайлз бы непременно оскорбился, но сейчас не до того – слишком больно.

– Может, перестанешь вертеть мою руку? – спрашивает он, слегка задыхаясь. – Мне вроде как больно.

Любое движение тут же сходит на нет – вместо этого пальцы Хейла стискивают его запястье.

Из глубины коридора доносится шум, если повезет, это медики, и… кажется, папин голос, просто чудно. Стайлз решает закрыть глаза, но вдруг понимает, что они и так уже закрыты, а затем чувствует, как жгучая боль отступает: по его руке растекается мягкое тепло.

Время, чтобы вырубиться, – лучше не придумаешь.

Когда он очнется, Финсток точно его убьет.

* * *

Две недели спустя Мэгги Уилкерсон появляется на обочине у въезда в город, и на ней нет ни единой нитки.

Она утверждает, что ничего не помнит, так что дело сперва остается открытым, а после переходит в нераскрытые.

Стайлз вносит ее в список «Возможные волшебники». Просто на всякий случай.

\- 3 -

Финсток продолжает пугать его увольнением, и хотя это пустые угрозы, недавно заглянувший к ним мэр прозрачно намекнул, что кое-кто становится обузой. Стайлз был бы рад счесть и эти угрозы пустыми, но на случай, если его и вправду выставят из лаборатории – что он тогда будет с собой делать, господи? – он решает несколько месяцев вести себя тише воды ниже травы.

Биоугроза? Да он вообще ни при чем.

В тот день Стайлз приходит на работу, снедаемый радостным возбуждением: как раз должны доставить улики с последнего наркорейда, который проходил в известной волшебной лавке. Владелец настаивает, что он продает лечебные травы, вот только эти лечебные травы вызывают эйфорию, если вы понимаете, что Стайлз имеет в виду. Ему прекрасно известно, что происходит за закрытыми дверями.

Магия.

Ну, и прочие клевые штуки, на которые ему не терпится наложить лапу.

А потому, словно ребенок в канун Рождества, Стайлз просыпается задолго до будильника, выводит арии в душе, влезает в свою любимую футболку и джинсы и забегает по пути за кофе и рогаликом. На работе он бросает пустой стакан в мусорную корзину, надевает лабораторный халат – розовый, нет, не спрашивайте – но даже ему не под силу его огорчить. Затем он подключает айпод к древней аудиосистеме, которая досталась им от бывшего соседа Айзека по колледжу.

«Прорвись на ту сторону!» – надрывается Моррисон в колонках. Стайлз кивает в такт его словам и срывает печать с первого пакета с уликами.

День скатывается в откровенное дерьмо три часа – и четырнадцать пакетов с травами, подозрительными веществами и склизкими субстанциями в кувшинчиках спустя.

Стайлз просто… прикасается к пакету. Осторожно, даже пальцем не тычет. Знай он, что через секунду-другую содержимое пакета облепит его с ног до головы, ткнул бы пальцем просто из принципа. Но он не ткнул. Просто потянулся к пакету, и тот вдруг взорвался.

У Стайлза жжет в глазах и на какой-то момент совсем забивает дыхание. Он трясет головой, чтобы прочистить глаза от порошка… вещества…. этой дряни – и, распахнув их, видит совершенно белый стол. Стайлз весь в порошке. Стол весь в порошке. Вся лаборатория в порошке – и он понятия не имеет, что это за хрень.

– Ебать меня и мою жизнь, – говорит он в пустоту лаборатории и выключает музыку.

К счастью, в эту самую секунду он вспоминает об инструкциях. Айзек вот-вот придет, а потому Стайлз двигается куда быстрее, чем иначе смог бы. Он вдавливает кнопку, чтобы закрыть раздвижную стеклянную дверь (за время его работы ее меняли уже трижды, но кому интересны такие древние байки) – и вбивает код, чтобы ее заблокировать.

Затем он забирается под обеззараживающий душ и дергает за рычаг.

Сражаясь с одеждой, Стайлз все же находит в себе силы, чтобы встревожиться по поводу стоящих в углу камер: кадры с ним выйдут просто ужасными. Стайлз в панике далеко не секс-бог, хотя нет, идите на хрен, Стайлз еще какой секс-бог. Ум – это сексуально. Стайлз сексуален – по крайней мере, когда не принимает ледяной обеззараживающий душ и не булькает, как утопающий.

Полотенец у Стайлза нет, зато есть лабораторный халат Айзека. На этой неделе он тоже стал розовым: Айзеку нельзя доверять стирку – вообще никогда. У халата нет пуговиц, но Стайлз импровизирует и повязывает его на бедра.

Он мокрый, холодный и лучше бы вообще не выбирался этим утром из постели, но все это – лишь начало длинного, паршивого дня, так что Стайлз перестает скулить о жизни и несправедливости и запускает пожарную тревогу.

Едва перестав морщиться от громкого воя сирены, он видит Айзека – по ту сторону стеклянной двери, глаза размером с блюдца и немым вопросом: «Что, блядь, на этот раз?»

– Иди к Финстоку. Пусть вызовет шерифа и кого-нибудь из здравоохранения. Пакет с уликами взорвался и засыпал все какой-то белой пудрой. Судя по вкусу, не наркотики. Эвакуируйте здание – просто на всякий случай.

Айзек кивает, но, кажется, он в шоке.

– Иди, – торопит Стайлз, и Айзек бросается к кабинету Финстока.

* * *

Никто не паникует.

Ну, ладно-ладно, его отец просто давится паникой, но он – шериф и хорошо это скрывает. Он пытается отправить Стайлза в больницу, но толку-то, если неясно, что это вещество? И у Стайлза нет никаких пугающих симптомов. А вдруг ничего страшного? И он переполошил всех из-за ерунды. Нет, Стайлз решает остаться, и, пока все ждут спецов из госдепартамента (которые, кажется, собираются призвать на помощь науку), проводит тесты.

Стайлз мокрый и холодный, но уж это-то он может сделать.

Странный порошок – не героин, не кокаин, не тальк и не мука. Он забился Стайлзу в нос и рот, но опознать его по вкусу или запаху не получается. По правде говоря, это паршиво, но есть другие, миллион других – несмертельных – веществ, которыми он может оказаться. Конечно, принимая во внимание источник происхождения порошка, Стайлз может и вовсе его не опознать, вдруг это что-нибудь волшебное? Было бы лучше – или таки хуже? – подцепить чуму.

Снова включив музыку, Стайлз как раз начинает самозабвенно собирать образцы для Центра по контролю и профилактике заболеваний, когда кто-то стучит в стеклянную дверь.

Дерек Хейл. И почему Стайлз ни капельки не удивлен?

– Ты вообще представляешь, что такое биохимическая угроза?

Хейл окидывает его мрачным взглядом. Нет, что ни скажи, он молодец: проникнуть в зону карантина просто для того, чтобы позыркать на Стайлза. Вот это принципы!

– Открой, – говорит Хейл хрипло.

Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди. На голой груди, чью голость он осознает с особой остротой.

– Ни фига, – говорит он в ответ. – Тебе не следует здесь быть.

– Ничего со мной не случится. Ты же знаешь, что я… что у меня иммунитет.

– Правда? А кто-нибудь уже пытался заразить оборотней сибирской язвой? Или холерой? Или бубонной чумой?

С каждым новым словом Дерек хмурится все больше.

– Не думаю, – говорит Стайлз. – А теперь брысь. Не мешай мне делать свою работу.

– Я могу сделать ее быстрее, – настаивает Хейл. – Просто дай мне образец, и я выясню, что это такое, не успеет твоя машина даже разогреться.

Можете оскорблять Стайлза сколько хотите, но оскорблять его Лидию?! Стайлз опускает руку на массово-спектральный анализатор, пытаясь его успокоить. Да это объявление войны!

– Не заставляй меня звонить отцу.

– Он знает, что я здесь.

Это заставляет Стайлза ненадолго умолкнуть.

– Я только что с ним разговаривал, и он даже не заикнулся, что отправляет тебя сюда.

Дерек виновато пожимает плечами:

– Я и не говорил, что он меня послал. Я сказал, что он знает.

И что на это ответить? Стайлз понятия не имеет. Он не имеет понятия, даже что это значит.

– Слушай, над пакетом для улик поколдовали. Не было никакого триггера – нигде, ничего, но он взорвался, едва я к нему прикоснулся. Так что или кто-то в вашей команде знатно облажался, или у нас крот.

О, помощнику шерифа Хейлу это совсем не по нраву: его резцы удлиняются на глазах. Наблюдать на это поразительно… хотя и немного страшно.

– Так что, ну, знаешь, – говорит Стайлз отстраненно, – начинай копать в этом направлении, а я буду делать то, что умею.

– Я вернусь, – Хейл выделяет голосом каждое слово, после чего покидает пустую лабораторию.

Стайлз закатывает глаза ему вслед.

– Как скажешь, Терминатор.

* * *

Стайлз проверяет время.

Прошло уже полтора часа, за которые из него вытекло целое море пота. Его знобит, руки дрожат, и мир перед глазами пугающе расплывается.

Кажется, одним блефом это дерьмо не разгрести. Нужно таки позвать медиков, от которых он отбивался руками и ногами, а еще нужно сказать отцу… сказать отцу… вот и все…

Стайлз нажимает «Перезвонить».

– Пап. Ну. Я почти уверен, что сейчас отключусь, и… ну… о чем я вообще… все дело в том… порошок… ничего… это… Медики ничем не помогут.

После этого телефон вдруг перестает работать. Или, может, перестают работать его мозги. Как бы то ни было, Стайлз отключается и приходит в себя только по окончании всей этой истории.

Как всегда. Нет, честно. Что за жизнь.

* * *

Придя в себя, Стайлз видит белый потолок и чувствует горький запах лекарств.

– Не хочу все время быть Робином, – бурчит он под нос. Разве нельзя хоть раз сделать ботаника и заучку главным героем? Дайте ему только возможность, и Стайлз точно надерет кому-нибудь задницу.

– Ты не Робин, – отец пропускает волосы Стайлза сквозь пальцы – нервничает. Он ведет себя так, только когда очень – в смысле по-настоящему – напуган. – Ты герой.

– Да я в лучшем случае просто дева в беде, – Стайлз пытается сесть.

Отец дает ему воды, и Стайлз с благодарностью пьет: такое чувство, словно всю свою отключку он жевал стекло.

– Я надолго вырубился?

– Два дня, – говорит отец. Темные круги у него под глазами нашептывают Стайлзу, что он плохой сын. Впрочем, Стайлз в этом отношении вылитый отец. Мама куда меньше любила приключаться, предпочитая спокойные, тихие дни. Она была упрямой, не без этого, но Стайлз не помнит, чтобы ее когда-нибудь за что-то упекали в карантин.

– Вот блин. Прости.

Отец прижимает его к груди, стискивает плечо. Они – суровые мужчины, так что Стайлз не позволяет себе зарыться лицом ему в рубашку.

– Так чем все закончилось? Вы узнали, кто за этим стоит?

– Ага, – говорит отец. – Дерек обо всем позаботился.

Наверное, Стайлзу должно быть не по себе: отец говорит о Хейле с нескрываемой гордостью. Но лучше уж он будет удивляться, что отец умудрился приручить злого серого волка. К тому же, у Хейла нет отца, матери тоже нет, блин, даже дяди нет – хотя о чем это он, Питер никому и даром не сдался – так что Стайлз и вправду не может дуться из-за того, что они близки. Нет, он, конечно, ревнует, как тут не ревновать, но он уже большой мальчик и как-нибудь это переживет.

– Ну, разумеется, – Стайлз закатывает глаза. – Он еще в лаборатории строил из себя Терминатора. Разреши ему носить кожу – чтобы сходство стало полным.

Кажется, отца это забавляет.

– Дерек и впрямь очень о тебе беспокоился.

Стайлз не знает, что на это сказать. Может, это просто хорошее воспитание – беспокоиться о сыне своего босса, который едва не отбросил коньки? Но где Дерек Хейл, а где хорошее воспитание. Вряд ли они знают друг друга.

– Так кто это был? – спрашивает Стайлз, пытаясь вернуться к предыдущей теме.

– Один из ребят, проводивших обыск. Новенький, какой-то Фред Джонсон.

Стайлз знает Фреда Джонсона. Прыщи, болезненная бледность.

– И чем же я ему не угодил?

Отец… ерзает как заправский ерзун.

– Вообще-то, дело не в тебе. Кажется, Питер Хейл убил его мать.

– И? – спрашивает Стайлз. Не то чтобы он был поклонником спятившего дядюшки.

Отец пожимает плечами.

– И он хотел, чтобы Дереку это аукнулось. Хотел навредить тому, кто Дереку не безразличен.

– Это… нет, звучит совершенно по-дурацки. Ну, то есть, я же не… я вообще не…

– Дерек… – отец осторожно подбирает слова. – У него мало близких.

Да ладно, едва не фыркает Стайлз, но все же умудряется сдержаться. Лору Хейл и впрямь так просто не достанешь, а у отца есть пистолет, и он не боится пускать его в ход. Больше Стайлз Дерека Хейла ни с кем не видел. Теперь хотя бы становится ясно, почему этот Джонсон выбрал Стайлза: хотел навредить ему, чтобы причинить боль его отцу, чтобы причинить боль Дереку Хейлу, но… – ну ладно, логика с исподвывертом, и от нее начинает болеть голова.

– А теперь спи, – отец толкает его обратно в кровать. – Когда поправишься, сможешь прочесть отчет.

Стайлз бы с ним, конечно, поспорил, но – чертовы препараты.

* * *

Медики наблюдают за ним еще два дня, поскольку – как всегда – не имеют ни малейшего понятия, что происходит. Страшно сказать, но единственный спец от здравоохранения, который знает, что и когда творится в Бикон-Хиллс, это ветеринар.

За эти два дня Айзек умудряется притащить ему полицейский отчет, шоколад и новый (не розовый) лабораторный халат – подарок за то, что «ура, тебя не хватил карачун».

А еще у них происходят бесконечные обнимашки. Стайлз обнимается в охотку, потому что весь его суровый мачизм (как и ориентация) – штука непостоянная и зависит от того, с кем он и как себя чувствует. Поэтому, хотя Стайлз с отцом и ведут себя как суровые мужики (по крайней мере, на людях), Стайлз с Айзеком в лучшем случае – пушистые щенята. А щенята – это обнимашки. В этом и заключается вся суть щенят.

– Чувак, Дерек Хейл ради тебя причинял добро и наносил справедливость! С чего бы вдруг?

– Думаю, Айзек, пора посвятить тебя в наш маленький секрет, – Стайлз бегло просматривает пятистраничный отчет. – Хейл пришел из будущего, чтобы меня защищать, потому что мой сын однажды победит Империю и спасет человечество от рабства.

Айзек швыряет ему в голову шоколадным сердечком, которое Стайлз ловит и тут же ест.

– Ты мешаешь в кучу отсылки к разным фильмам.

– Да и плевать, – Стайлз пожимает плечами.

– А если серьезно, то Хейл не только задержал Джонсона – он довел его до больничной койки, лишь бы только тот заговорил. И вовремя достал для тебя антидот. Это ведь как из кожи вон вылезти, разве нет?

– Хейл и сам как из кожи вон вылезти, разве нет?

Кажется, Айзека это не убеждает.

– Нет, серьезно, разве я когда-нибудь скрывал от тебя свои связи с оборотнями? Он просто хорошо относится к отцу, – Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Может, я для него вредный младший брат или что-то вроде.

– О, не думаю, что дело в этом, – говорит Айзек.

Стайлз не спрашивает. Сейчас ему совсем не хочется говорить о Дереке Хейле с его хмурыми взглядами и комплексом спасителя. – Расскажи-ка мне лучше про эту отраву.

Айзек оживляется.

– Ты будешь в восторге!

\- 4 -

Сегодня у Стайлза день рождения – и сплин.

Он прожил без мамы уже куда больше, чем с ней, но в особенные дни – праздники, дни рождения, свадьбы – он скучает по ней просто убийственно. По запаху духов, которыми она душилась в редких случаях, ее смеху и тому, как она заставляла смеяться отца… щемящее чувство в самой его сердцевине, которое, наверное, никогда не уйдет.

Сегодня Стайлз не стал заморачиваться и меняться сменами: он не планирует ничего такого, у него нет никого такого, чтобы что-нибудь с ним планировать. Так что он просто поужинает с отцом и, может быть, с Айзеком, если тот не занят – а Айзек, наверное, не занят. Айзек на удивление верный и (хотя и пытается относиться к дням рождения без пиетета, как будто кто-то раз за разом вдалбливал ему, что дни рождения это тьфу) все равно очень их любит.

На часах чуть больше шести, все уже разошлись или вот-вот разойдутся, Стайлза ждут несколько часов покоя и тишины в компании Лидии... и, конечно же, как раз в этот момент кто-то в дверях прочищает горло.

– Еще не уходишь?

Стайлзу вдруг становится интересно, может, дома у Дерека Хейла есть волшебная дверь, которая ведет прямиком в лабораторию? Иначе почему он постоянно тут ошивается?

– Неа, – отвечает Стайлз беспечно.

– Я думал, сегодня твой день рождения.

Стайлз окидывает его вопросительным взглядом. Откуда Хейлу знать о его дне рождения?

– Твой отец… кое-что… говорил… – Хейл неуютно переступает с ноги на ногу. – Забудь. – Он отворачивается. – Спокойной ночи.

Стайлз хочет что-то на это сказать, но он слишком растерян, и Хейл просто уходит.

– Я сматываюсь, – пять минут спустя Айзек просовывает голову в дверь. – Брякнешь, когда закончишь?

– Само собой, – Стайлз отстраненно машет ему рукой, даже не потрудившись оторваться от микроскопа.

Минуты через три – самое большее через три – он слышит звуки выстрелов, и уж тут-то больше не до микроскопа. Два выстрела – пистолет, полуавтоматика, прикидывает Стайлз – и два громких крика, за которыми следует мертвая тишина.

Ему отчаянно хочется пойти посмотреть, помочь, если получится, но голос в голове, до странного похожий на отцовский, велит не геройствовать и спрятаться. Именно это Стайлз и делает: сидит, укрывшись за одним из столов, – пока у самых дверей в лабораторию не раздается громкое дыхание. Кто-то спотыкается, и Стайлз понимает, что это Айзек.

– Вот блядь! – шепчет Стайлз, разглядывая покрытую кровью левую руку Айзека. – Ты не умираешь, – успокаивает он машинально и, втащив Айзека внутрь, помогает ему лечь на пол. – Дай взглянуть.

Руки Стайлза дрожат, но он отказывается это признавать. Оторвав от рубашки Айзека рукав, он как может изучает его рану сквозь сочащуюся кровь.

– Кажется, пуля прошла навылет, – Стайлз осторожно трогает края раны.

– Ура, – без выражения говорит Айзек, который, кажется, вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.

– Сдави-ка ее, – Стайлз прижимает пальцы Айзека к ране. – Я позвоню…

– О, глядите-ка, кого я нашел!

Стайлз уже знает, кто это, даже не успев обернуться на голос. Серьезно, думает он, что не так с этим городом? Может, вода не в порядке?

– Гринберг, – говорит он, примиряясь с неизбежным.

Стайлз всегда знал, что этот чувак не в себе, и видок, который у того сейчас – щека в крови, ружье в руках и совершенно спятившее выражение лица – подходит Гринбергу идеально. Стайлзу вроде как хочется, чтобы Финсток оказался здесь и все это увидел.

– Здорово, Стилински, – Гринберг салютует ему ружьем. – Гляжу, тренер не у себя, так что придется обойтись тобой.

Стайлз поднимается на ноги и вытирает окровавленные руки о футболку.

– Ага. Хотя знаешь, он ушел всего пару минут назад, готов поспорить, ты его догонишь, если поторопишься.

Гринберг фыркает:

– Отличная попытка. Но думаю, что я сперва закончу тут.

Он наставляет пистолет на Айзека, тот испуганно вопит, – и, ясное дело, Стайлз просто обязан закрыть его собой. Черта с два он позволит, чтобы Айзека подстрелили дважды за день. Но тут этот спятивший ебанат Гринберг и вправду нажимает на гашетку.

Он промахивается – но как? – однако Стайлза почти хватает карачун.

– Да перестань ты, блядь, стрелять! – орет Стайлз. – Ебать! Что, блядь, с тобой не так?!

– Ты! – орет в ответ Гринберг, размахивая ружьем. – Ты моя проблема! Ты портил мне жизнь в старшей школе и портишь ее здесь! Почему бы тебе просто не сдохнуть!

С этими словами он снова стреляет. Стайлз бросается на пол и нависает над Айзеком, который цепляется за его рубашку. К счастью, Гринберг, кажется, стреляет так же плохо, как делает все прочее: пуля уходит в молоко, однако лаборатория слишком мала, и Стайлз просто не сможет затащить Айзека под прикрытие стола. Нужно придумать, как справиться с Гринбергом, иначе они не выберутся из этой истории живыми.

Однако затем – как всегда – кто-то неожиданно вступает в игру.

Откуда-то из глубины коридора доносится рык – реально злой рык – который перерастает в рев. Гринберг истерически стреляет на звук и даже, кажется, не мажет, но рев становится все ближе – а затем над Гринбергом вдруг нависает огромный оборотень с оскаленными клыками. Вся грудь у него в крови, но это не мешает ему одной рукой схватить Гринберга – взрослого мужика! – и швырнуть через всю лабораторию.

Гринберг с тошнотворным хрустом падает на пол, и Стайлз мельком думает, что тот, наверное, никогда уже не встанет сам.

На оборотне висят обрывки полицейской формы, но Стайлзу не нужны подсказки, чтобы его узнать. В этом облике глаза у Хейла голубые, словно электрические искры, он выглядит… свободным. Обычно он – сплошное напряжение и контролирует каждый свой вдох… Странно, Стайлз и не подозревал, что подмечает за ним такие вещи, но теперь он видел оба его облика, и отличия и сходство между ними просто завораживают.

Оборотень возвышается прямо над ним. Айзек старается не дышать, но Стайлз, к своему глубокому удивлению, не боится. Во всяком случае, сильно. Наоборот – достаточно спятил, чтобы одарить это чудовище улыбкой, хотя оно только что голыми руками прикончило человека.

(Стайлз никогда не утверждал, что он нормальный).

– Тебя подстрелили. – Из ран на мохнатой груди все еще течет кровь.

Хейл молча изучает Стайлза в ответ. Взгляд его скользит по телу Стайлза и замирает на кровавых пятнах на рубашке.

– Это не моя, я в порядке, – успокаивает Стайлз. Хейл протягивает к нему руку, задирает рубашку, явно желая убедиться в этом сам, и Стайлз ему позволяет.

Это странно, Стайлз чувствует себя странно: как кто-то столь огромный и столь свирепый способен так осторожно к нему прикасаться? А ведь это Дерек Хейл, отчаявшийся Дерек Хейл, и он ищет на теле Стайлза раны, которых там нет.

– Я в порядке, – повторяет Стайлз и хватает его за руку. – Тебе нужно снова превратиться в человека. – Звуки сирен становятся все ближе, копы могут нагрянуть в любую секунду. Стайлз понятия не имеет, кому и что известно в департаменте, но отец точно не сможет прикрыть весь этот бардак.

Хейл превращается обратно, как будто делает выдох – легко и естественно – но тут же спотыкается на полушаге и врезается в Стайлза. Наверное, раны.

– Я тебя держу, – Стайлз инстинктивно хватает его за локти, не давая упасть. Раны прямо у него перед глазами, срань господня, все еще кровоточат, и он отчаянно старается не пялиться… наверное, его можно простить за то, что он не ожидал поцелуя.

Поцелуя, в котором Стайлз почти не принимает участия.

Вот Хейл губами болезненно сминает его губы, сжимает руки на его талии, а затем, буквально через секунду, исчезает, как заправский ниндзя.

Какое-то время Стайлз стоит идиот идиотом, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.

– Не обращай на меня внимания, – говорит Айзек слабо. – Я просто истекаю кровью.

\- 5 -

Стайлз покупает кексики.

Он знать не знает, что теперь делать. Интернет – тоже: как благодарить парня, если его… ну… подстрелили раз пять, пока он спасал тебе жизнь? Прошлой ночью Стайлз перерыл весь гугл, поскольку накрутил себя так, что попросту не смог уснуть. Так что он выбирает кексики: кексики любят все. Это крохотные пироженки разного вкуса, цвета, формы и прочей хрени. В каких-то даже есть шоколад, во-от.

Стайлз немного знает об оборотнях, в частности, то, что они способны услышать тебя за мили. А потому его ничуть не удивляет, что не успевает он запарковать свой джип, как его уже выходит приветствовать Лора Хейл. Зато удивляет ее пижама и то, что на этой пижаме красуется целая россыпь сердечек. Впрочем, этот очаровательный наряд почему-то делает Лору еще более страшной.

«Как это вообще работает? – спрашивает себя Стайлз. – Сработает ли это в моем случае?»

Вряд ли.

– Привет, Стилински, – Лора в пушистых тапочках спускается по ступенькам. – Хорошо выглядишь. Не мертвым.

– Ага, – кивает Стайлз. – Мне тоже это нравится. Быть не мертвым. А… ну… А Дерек дома?

Улыбка у Лоры понимающая и недобрая. Злая. Чистое и незамутненное зло. Она кивает в сторону гостевого домика.

– Постучись вон в ту дверь.

Стайлз нервно кивает. Он просто… постучится вон в ту дверь. И найдет там Дерека Хейла. Который уже знает, что Стайлз здесь.

– И Стайлз?

Стайлз чересчур поспешно поворачивается к Лоре.

– Да?

Она кивает на коробку на пассажирском сидении джипа.

– Не забудь свои кексы.

* * *

Когда дом Хейлов сгорел, Стайлз был еще совсем крохой, а потому не помнит, как он выглядел до пожара. Но он точно знает, что позже, когда Лора его отстроила, они полностью все переделали – снесли останки и начали с чистого листа. Оно и понятно: кому хочется жить в комнатах, где заживо сгорела его семья.

Гостевой домик – одно из таких нововведений. Маленький и уютный, он стоит в стороне от главного здания, и именно за эту уединенность Дерек его, наверное, и ценит.

Не то чтобы Стайлз думал об уединенности Дерека: это вообще не его дело.

Он не останавливается на крыльце, потому что – ладно, да, секрет полишинеля – Дерек наверняка ждет за дверью, опустив руку на ручку. И вправду, стоит Стайлзу лишь постучать, как дверь распахивается с гостеприимным скрипом.

На пороге стоит Дерек Хейл в поношенных спортивных штанах. В штанах – и все.

– Привет, – каркает Стайлз. – Я… ну… Принес кексики.

Дерек молча впускает его в дом.

* * *

У Дерека есть кухня, где он готовит кофе, и крошечный закуток, где можно сесть и позавтракать и… ладно, не то чтобы Стайлз всерьез ожидал, что Дерек живет в пещере, но видеть, что тот обитает в таком… уютном месте – это шок.

И еще. Стайлз, конечно, не знаток, но, кажется, Дерек волнуется. Он не выставляет Стайлза вон, не произносит дежурных любезностей и вообще, повернулся к Стайлзу спиной. Может, ему тоже невдомек, что говорить и куда смотреть?

Зато сам Стайлз прекрасно знает, куда смотреть. Куда еще, как не на эти мускулы? И на татуировку? И… вот блин, эти штаны на бедрах Дерека едва держатся… Это что, месть? Он что, злится, что из-за Стайлза его подстрелили? Кексы должны все исправить.

– Я просто заглянул, чтобы сказать спасибо, – произносит Стайлз в неуютной тишине. – За то, что спас мне жизнь. Опять.

После этих слов Дерек толкает к нему чашку кофе, но Стайлз к ней не прикасается: он слишком взвинчен и не рискнет иметь дело с горячими напитками.

– А еще я хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. – Он кивает на голую – совершенно голую – грудь Дерека. – И, кажется, ты в порядке. То есть, ты явно исцелился. И это хорошо.

На лице Дерека появляется слабый, едва заметный намек на улыбку, и Стайлза это почему-то ужасно бесит. Ну, хорошо, ладно, он несет чушь, но Дерек – со своими молчанием и голостью – ему ничуть не помогает.

– Так значит, ты умеешь улыбаться? – говорит Стайлз язвительно. – Рад это узнать. А что, по правилам, ты можешь улыбаться только после того, как тебя изрешетили пулями?

Улыбка Дерека становится шире: конечно, разве есть что-нибудь смешнее сердитого Стайлз? Ха-ха.

– Ладно, я пойду, – Стайлз тычет пальцем в стоящую на стойке коробку. – Ешь кексы. И спасибо за спасение. Хорошего дня.

У выхода из кухни Стайлз заставляет себя остановиться: все это полная херня. И все эти игры в молчанку – тоже херня. Дерек прекрасно умеет разговаривать: он треплется с отцом Стайлза и вполне может пояснить вещь-другую самому Стайлзу.

Потому что если они вернутся к тому, что было, и на Стайлза свалятся еще один хмурый взгляд и еще одно спасение, он сделает что-то ужасное.

Ужасное, как, например, вот это.

– Знаешь, я не уйду. Сначала скажи, что это было прошлой ночью, – Стайлз скрещивает руки на груди: он отказывается отступать.

– Что?

– О, мой бог! – кричит Стайлз. – О чем я, по-твоему, спрашиваю? Что еще ты сделал прошлой ночью?! Сам подумай! Ты дал изрешетить себя пулями, а потом поцеловал меня!

– А, это, – ухмыляется Дерек.

–Это, – отвечает Стайлз, и ему ничуть не весело.

Дерек пожимает плечами. Пожимает плечами. Стайлзу не хватает слов, чтобы сказать, как это его злит, а ведь обычно он за словом в карман не лезет.

– Ну, это было то, что было.

– Ага. Значит, ты зыркаешь на меня, спасаешь мне жизнь, кричишь, снова спасаешь мне жизнь, наконец ты меня целуешь… и что? Ты снова собираешься на меня зыркать? – Стайлз вскидывает руки вверх. – Определись! Я ничего не понимаю!

Какую-то секунду ему кажется, что Дерек и впрямь сейчас ответит, но вместо этого тот качает головой и проводит рукой по глазам.

– Я принес тебе кексы! – не выдерживает Стайлз. – И заслуживаю ответов!

Но он, конечно же, не получает никаких ответов. Вместо этого Дерек прижимает его к стенке и вторгается в его личное пространство.

Хмурится, как будто изо всех сил пытается сосредоточиться… на чем? На том, чтоб довести Стайлза до ручки? Дерек наклоняется – ближе, еще ближе – и наконец его нос тычется Стайлзу в шею.

– Что ты творишь? – шепчет Стайлз. Руки его прижаты к стене, и он понятия не имеет, что с ними делать. Понятия не имеет, что происходит.

Стайлз шумно вдыхает: Дерек облизывает его шею там, где только что тыкался носом, а затем ставит под ухом засос.

– Ладно, – Стайлз ждет, когда он отстранится. – Но это… не ответ.

На миг глаза Дерека вспыхивают голубым, но почти тут же смягчаются.

– Ответ, – грудь его ходит ходуном.

– Ладно, – Стайлз наконец-то разрешает себе к нему прикоснуться: опускает руки на голую спину и, чувствуя под пальцами теплую гладкую кожу, привлекает Дерека к себе, еще до того как успевает об этом подумать.

Вжавшись в него, Дерек расслабляется от прикосновений и скулит Стайлзу в шею, словно щенок.

Может, это и вправду ответ.

– И все-таки тебе придется рассказать мне подробнее, – говорит Стайлз. – Потом. После. Я хочу сказать… Ты знаешь, что я хочу сказать.

Дерек целует его в шею.

Это определенно согласие.

**Эпилог**

_6 часов спустя_

– Вторая половинка? – ахает Стайлз, едва не саданув Дерека в голову взметнувшейся от удивления ногой.

– Ты хотел, чтобы я рассказал поподробнее.

– И все-таки вторая половинка? – Стайлз пытается прикрыться покрывалом. Вести подобный разговор в постели – не лучшая идея.

– А чего ты ожидал? – Дерек рывком стягивает с него покрывало.

– Не знаю! – Стайлз взволнованно машет руками. – Ты мог счесть меня милым.

– Я считаю, что ты бесишь, – Дерек окидывает его хмурым взглядом. – Ты неуклюжий. Чуть не сжег себя. И ради хохмы раздражаешь маньяков-убийц. Ты слишком упрямый. Слишком умный для своей же пользы. И наверняка не доживешь до тридцати.

Стайлз чувствует, как на его лице расцветает дурацкая ухмылка, расцветает и отказывается исчезать. Он бы спрятался под покрывалом, но Дерек его стянул.

– Это не смешно, – говорит Дерек. – Прекрати искать смерти.

Стайлз покусывает нижнюю губу, но улыбка все не исчезает.

– Ты меня любишь. – Щеки у него теплеют.

– Понятия не имею, почему, – отвечает Дерек хмуро.

Стайлз накрывает его собой и со смехом целует.


End file.
